Angel Heart
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Maes Hughes loves his comrade as does so does the young colonel. Roy is just too nervous and Hughes just can't wait to tell him. The songfic file, Angel Heart is all Hughes' emotions in one song. Will he ever be with Roy when he has his family?


ANGEL HEART

Hagaren Song File: Maes Hughes  
Fujiwara Keiji

Maes Hughes was sitting at his desk late tonight. 'I really want to see Gracia and Elicia.' He thought. As soon as the little girl's cute adorable face appeared in his mind, he let out a small chuckle and grinned from ear to ear. Elicia Hughes was his pride and joy. His 'little escort of cuteness.' He then moved back in his chair and opened the drawer, pulling out a picture of his wife Gracia and his little angel, Elicia. He stroked this fingertips against the cold glass. He wished he was with them tonight...but he had extra work to do. He smiled softly at his family, and with sad eyes placed the picture onto his desk.

"Hughes." Said a soft voice from the door.

"Huh?" Hughes gently gasped at the sudden deep and cool voice. "Oh, Colonel." He grinned.

Roy sighed in annoyance. "Don't call me that." He pulled up a chair from a desk, pushing it next to Hughes' desk and flopped down in it.

"Very well, Roy." He smiled. Roy turned his eyes to meet his comrade's. He was unfazed on the outside, but on the inside he was blushing like crazy. Maes Hughes was an exceptionally charming man. He averted his gaze from the handsome face and drew his attention to the picture frame on his friend's desk instead.

"I'm surprised, Hughes." Roy murmured musingly, lighting chuckling. He weaved his fingers together, laying his intertwined hands on Hughes' desk.

"And why is that?" Hughes grinned.

"You didn't call me today. You usually call me to tell me about your family. Like you do every other day, twenty four seven...about how many times a day, I lost count." Roy closed his eyes and laughed humorously.

Hughes chuckled warm-heartedly. "Well, I must say I was rather busy."

"Busy?" Roy opened his eyes to better look at his comrade. "Like what?"

"Well...this and that..."

Hughes looked down at his picture and smiled once again. Roy's attention trailed to the picture for the last time. He knew something was up, but what? He cared deeply for his friend. If someting was wrong, Hughes would've been sure to tell him. Or maybe he was planning on starting a rant session, obviously obsessing over his family. And whenever Roy wanted to talk about Scar, it never happened. 'And he calls _me_ obsessive.' Roy's eyes trailed to the side in slight annoyance. That's when the phone rang. Hughes, startled, picked up the phone.

"Oh! Elicia!" Hughes laughed, showing a goofy grin. Roy smiled at his friend with a near contentment and stood up, turning his back against Hughes.

"Hold on, sweetness." Hughes sing-songed to his daughter and pressed the phone against his chest. "Where are you going, Roy?"

"Giving you some privacy." Roy turned back to his comrade. "I thought you might need it."

Hughes smiled. "Please have dinner with me tonight."

"W-What?" Roy stammered, blushing lightly.

"Well, I'll be going home soon around 9:00 or so. I think it's about 8:30 right now I believe, and there's a nice place that I want to take you to. Sound alright with you?"

"Um, sure. Y-Yes, agreed." Hughes smiled sheepishly at the colonel. Roy returned the grin with a shy smile and walked out of the office.

**- - - - -**

"Kotae no nai basho de denwa wo kaketeiru  
Shizuka na senaka wa, naita you ni mieta"

_  
"No one answers, so I hang up the phone  
You looked like you were crying as you quietly turned your back"  
_**- - - - -**

"Hughes, that was too much!" Roy came thundering out of the restaurant, fuming. "And I can't believe you paid for it! It wasn't exactly that good to pay that kind of money..."

"Well, you're worth it, Roy." Hughes gave a smirk, a tooth pick hanging from his lip. "And I thought it was pretty good."

Roy turned the collar up on his coat to hide the light blush he knew he was harboring. He began to walk ahead of Hughes.

"Huh? Hey, Roy! Wait up!" Hughes jogged up to Roy's side, stepping in tune with him in perfect symmetry. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I'll be going home now." Roy looked ahead of him in a sleepy fashion.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Hughes asked, quirking up an eyebrow at the colonel's behavior. Seeing Roy not working or acting like a bum/freeloader was not an unusual sight. He always shirked his office work and duties. Roy turned sharply to look at the handsome man.

"Hughes?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind." He shrugged and continued walking. Roy stepped beside him looking at him. "But what about your family? Aren't you anxious to get back home to your wife and daughter?"

"I can't stand being away from them too long. But I realize that I've been spending too much time with them lately. I haven't had a chance to talk with you for a long time. I thought tonight would be a chance to talk again."

"I see." Roy looked down at the ground, still walking beside his comrade.

"Well, is it alright with you?"

Roy was silent for a moment. "...Sure, that'd be nice. You're right." The colonel turned to look at the man beside him. "It has been too long since we last talked like this." 'Damn it, Hughes...if only you knew what you do to me...'

"Well, lead the way Colonel." Hughes chuckled, patting his best friend on the back his toothpick still hanging from his lip.

"Hughes...don't call me that." Roy blushed.

**- - - - -**

"Jyouzu ni kakushiteru tsumori no kurushisa mo,  
Zenbu wakatteru  
Yakusoku wo shita darou"  
_  
"Even the suffering you're so good at trying to hide  
I understand everything  
I promised you, didn't I?"_

**- - - - -**

"Roy, are you tired?" Hughes looked over at Roy who was now snoring lightly on his own bed. "Roy..." Hughes furrowed his eyebrow with slight annoyance and disappointment. "I thought we were going to talk..." Hughes was sitting on the floor beside Roy's bed.

Roy lightly stirred and opened his eyes a bit, slightly squinting at the older man. "Hughes...you wouldn't say anything. You were just sitting there..."

"Oh, sorry." Maes Hughes ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. Roy's eyes were now wide and watching the man. Oh, he was just too handsome. Too handsome beyond comprehension.

"Yes?" Hughes cocked a conceited grin.

"Nothing." Roy averted his gaze slowly.

"Oh I get it." Hughes laughed good-naturedly. "You were staring at my charming and handsome good looks! Ha-ha!" He grinned a goofy grin.

"Oh, you're kidding!" Roy growled playfully and chunked a pillow at the unsuspecting man. "Huh! W-Wha!" Hughes whirled around to see Roy's playful grin. "Oh...now you're going to get it!" Hughes smirked broadly and grabbed the pillow and began to beat on Roy in jest. They continued throwing pillows and laughing. Soon Hughes had Roy pinned to the soft bed, sitting on Roy's waist, holding his arms down.

Roy let out a deep gasp and tried to hide the blush that was trying to emerge. "Who's the winner, Mustang?"

"You..." Roy whispered.

"What's that? I can't hear you." He chuckled, and grinned even wider. Roy could feel his friend's firm rear pressing against his pelvis. He just couldn't take it anymore. He let out a surrendering groan.

"You!" Roy bucked his hips up, closing his eyes tightly. At that moment, Hughes let out a small moan. Roy gasped and jerked his head up to look up at the handome man. "Hughes..." He whispered.

Hughes closed his eyes and tilted his head back, pressing even harder against the Flame Alchemist. At that semi-rough tension, Roy groaned and cried out.

"Hugh-" The older man placed a finger over Roy's lips and smiled. Hughes then ran a hand through his comrade's hair and very sweetly placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Roy..." He smiled at the now blushing alchemist.

"Hughes...I thought we were going to talk tonight..."

"Not tonight. You're very tired, so get some sleep." He chuckled and winked at the other man. Roy's eyes began to get a bit heavy. But he couldn't go to sleep yet! Not when Hughes was here for the taking. He saw out of the corner of his eye Hughes beginning to take his glasses off.

"Hughes...where will _you_ sleep?"

"Here is fine." He indicated the floor, patting it softly. He took off his shirt leaving him in his jeans. He stretched out on the floor, folding his arms under his head.

"Up here." Roy said, holding his hand out to the handsome man.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"Sleep up here with me." Roy's eyes softened and he smiled, still holding out his hand. Hughes smiled back sweetly and took the other's hand gratefully. He hoisted himself up and slid into bed next to the younger man.

"Roy...you know I believe in you no matter what you do...I'll support you all the way."

"...Goodnight Hughes."

**- - - - -**

"Mamotteru oshiminaku atae nareru  
Yorokobi no kawari ni wa  
Nani mo hoshii to omowanai"

_  
"I'll protect you  
And support you unreservedly  
The only thing I want  
Is for you to be happy"_

**- - - - -**

"Ah, what a wonderful morning!" Hughes grinned, stretching his arms high above his head.

"...Mmmm...give me a _cloudy_ morning any day..." Roy mumbled and tossed his body to face away from the infernal morning light.

"Come on Roy! Get up!" Hughes laughed and began pulling at the covers, which was in vain because the colonel just pulled them right back. "Roy!"

"I don't want to get up..." He groaned. Hughes smirked and leaned down next to Roy's face and slid his tongue out, licking the rim of his ear. Roy's eyes shot open in shock and he jumped away from the handsome man, holding his hand to the ear that was assaulted. "Hughes! What the hell are you doing!" He was now blushing very deeply.

Hughes just chuckled, placing his glasses onto his face. "Waking you up, Colonel."

"Hughes...I thought I told you that I don't want you to call me that." His eyes were half-lidded, staring annoyingly at the taller man.

Hughes shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. The Colonel is Mustang, and Mustang is the Colonel. It makes no difference to me. You are who you are, just face up to reality, Roy."

"Hughes." Roy mumbled, looking down at the sheets wrinkled around around his half-bare body.

"Keep your eyes wide and unwavering. Keep them open for the truth." Hughes smiled, sitting next to the younger boy. Roy just sighed and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. 'Damn it Hughes...' He then groaned and pushed the sheets aside, sitting up and standing. Hughes quirked an eyebrow and wolf whistled. Roy whirled around, his face a deep red.

"Hughes!"

"Oh alright, I'll leave you alone." He winked and watched as Roy walked/jogged out of the room to the bathroom obviously. He sighed and stared out the window. How much longer will he be able to go on like this? Having his family and wanting his best friend at the same time? He loved his family. He loved Elicia. He loved Gracia. But most of all, he loved Roy. How would he ever be able to tell him? These feelings to most of the world weren't right. But how could something so beautiful and wonderful be wrong? It was a complete mystery to him. Love _was_ love after all, and Hughes didn't care. Soon it became deathly quiet.

"Roy?" Hughes drew out slowly. No answer...

"Roy!" He replied again, more demanding.

"...What?" Came Roy's low deep voice from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Hughes stood up from the bed and began straightening it up. 'He's so lazy...'

"Taking a shower...I won't be long." Then Hughes heard the sound of running water pounding against the porcelian tile. Hughes closed his eyes and gave a small shudder. Oh, he could imagine himself in that shower with him. Pressing him against that drenched wall, kissing him over and over again, steaming hot water pouring over their bodies, and a possible memory that would last a lifetime. But no, Hughes chuckled. 'He would never do that for me.' He was too busy in a daydream, he didn't hear the water shut off or a very wet and very naked Roy cautiously tiptoe into the room.

'Maybe he won't see me...'

Hughes began to turn around. "Oh, Roy I didn't hear you c-..." His eyes were wide and staring at the other in front of him. "R-Roy..." He whispered. '...Lovely.' He breathed in his mind/.

'Damn!' Roy hissed to himself. He removed the towel he was using to dry his hair to cover his crotch.

If there was ever a time for Roy Mustang to become embarrassed, humiliated, scared, and vulnerable, now was the time. A most abnormal expression the likes of which Hughes has not seen before occupated Roy's handsome features.

"H-Hughes, I..."

Hughes frowned and walked to Roy. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on his comrade's cheek, lightly caressing him.

- - - - -

"Moshi mo kanashimi ga mune wo utsu toki wa  
Kimi no tsuyosa wo shinjite  
Sukitowatta te ni narou"

_  
"If sorrow shoots you in the heart  
I'll believe in your strength  
And be your unseen shield"_

- - - - -  
"H-Hughes!" Roy panted between kisses.

"Mm?" The handsome man attacked the other's mouth with his own, pinning him down to the sofa.

"I-I love you, Hughes!" Roy panted out, and clamped his arms around Hughes' neck to pull him closer. He only grinned into the other's kiss and sweetly returned the passionate actions.

"Mmm, Roy..." Hughes groaned into Roy's mouth. "I love you too." His eyes half-lidded, he sensuously flicked his tongue across the alchemist's. He rose up to get a better look at his newfound forbidden lover. He was blushing..._very_ brightly, there was a small trail of saliva coming from his reddened pleasured lips, and he was completely naked. Hughes gave a small shiver, stroking his hand softly over Roy's chest and down to his stomach.

"You're so beautiful, Roy..." Hughes dipped his head down and began licking his way down to the Colonel's bellybutton. Roy gasped out with pleasure and held Hughes' face with the both of his hands. "Roy..." He whispered lovingly.

- - - - -

"SOFA ni uzumorete nemutta yokogao  
Sotto kuchizuketa  
Kaze wo hikanai you"

_"While you were sleeping with your face buried in the sofa  
I kissed you softly  
Don't catch cold"_

- - - - -

'I can't believe he fell asleep!' Hughes looked on at his angel's sleeping face and sighed.

'Oh well.' He smiled anyway and leaned over to kiss the younger boy sweetly on the cheek.

"Don't catch cold..." Then he snuggled next to him and fell into the same deep and lovely sleep.

These two men loved each other deeply. And it was clear that it wasn't their destiny to be together...or was it? Roy Mustang loved Maes Hughes and Maes Hughes loved Roy Mustang. But the Major was a married man. He had a family-his wife and daughter. Even before he married Gracia, Hughes had always had compassionate feelings towards his comrade. But figured that those feelings weren't going to be returned in the way that he wanted them. He didn't even know if they were real. They could have been artificial, just his hormones acting up. But he had a feeling. This had to be love, it _had_ to be.

Hughes, startled from sleep, wearily looked down at a wiggling Roy in his arms. He smiled down at the beautiful man and gently kissed his temple. Soon, the alchemist came to a stop and once again began to slumber peacefully. Hughes ran a soft hand down Roy's face, gazing at his beautiful features. 'Those lips...' He whispered to himself. '...So kissable...' And he did just that. Lowering his head, closing his eyes, and tilting his head to the side to better kiss his angel. He pulled away just slightly to better enjoy the delicious taste. He let out a heart-filled sigh and softly fluttered his eyes open. If only Roy knew just how deep his emotions went.

- - - - -  
"Kirei da yo  
Eien ni soba ni iru yo  
Yume no naka kono koe wo uta ni kanjite kamawanai"

_  
"You're beautiful  
I'll be by your side forever  
I'll be the voice that sings to you in dreams"_

- - - - -

-The Next Day (Headquarters)-

"Umm...Riza?" Hughes looked around the corner.

"Hughes? What is it?" She looked up, then looked back down, tending to her business.

"Where is Roy?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, letting out a heartly chuckle.

"The Colonel is on a trip to Ishbal." She replied, tapping a stack of papers to even up then laying them on another part of her desk.

"Ishbal? Why?" Hughes' smile wavered and he began to look at Riza more seriously.

"There were sitings of Scar there, Roy figured he should see for himself." She let out a sigh and turned her chair around, away from Hughes. 'Without me?' Hughes thought.

Hughes whipped around to face Riza again. "Well if he's there, then why aren't you with him? I thought he wanted you to accompany him wherever he went?"

"Well apparently he chose different..." She let out a sigh of exasperation. Hughes began to panic. He knew Roy was well capable of taking care of himself. But how could he not worry? Let alone if Scar WAS out there, Roy could be in deep serious trouble. He turned immediately and walked in quick strides towards the door.

"Hughes?" Riza looked up from her paperwork to look at the major.

"I'll be right back. I'm going for a walk." And he left.

- - - -

"Kimi ni okuru omoi wa ANGEL HEART  
Dakedo komatta  
Hontou wa kimi ga boku no tenshi datta"  
_  
"The feelings I give you (are) ANGEL HEART  
But, instead, the truth is  
You ended up being my angel"_

- - - - -

A car was driving quickly across the deserted lands...make that mach speed.

"Sir...w-why not go yourself!" Havoc sat in the passenger seat, clutching onto it for dear life.

"Roy is out there, we have to help him!" Hughes slightly growled, and only put the pedal to the medal faster. Falman and Fuery also were in the vehicle...and 'also' seemed to be clutching onto their seats for dear life. Ed and his brother were riding on the back of the car when Ed suddenly slipped. He gripped the back holding on to what he had...which was nothing.

"Brother!" Alphonse gasped and reached out, grabbing a hold of Ed's coat. Ed screamed, cursing loudly.

"Don't you dare drop me, Al!"

"S-Sir! P-Please slow down!" Fuery gripped his seat, looking a bit green in the face. Havoc looked back only to see Falman already passed out from the experience. Lesson learned. Beware of the Maesmobile.

"We! Who's 'we'!" Huge tears began to spring from the hysterical man's eyes.

"You maniac! You drive worse than Winry!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs at the driver. Al still at the back, only hung on and deeply wished for the ride to be over with.

'Hold on Roy! I'm coming!'

-Meanwhile-

'Damn it...he's too strong...it's over-powering.'

Scar let out a chuckle, leering at Roy in an anger manner. "You make me sick, you know that?"

"I could say the same thing." The colonel glared back. He was already growing weary and Scar didn't even looked fazed. 'I can't keep this up for long...if only I had some backup...'

"Let's end this now. I'm sure you agree with me." Scar grinned, holding up his fist. Roy glared, and held his hand back. He snapped his fingers and threw an inferno at the opposing man. The scarred man only held up his arm and defended himself from the hell-fire attack.

"Not bad. If that was your 'best' shot." He smirked as his arm glowed an eerie red.

'Dammit!' Roy's eyes widened as he knew what was coming. Scar dashed at the younger man and prepared to land a punch in his stomach. Roy gripped his eyes shut tightly and waited for the fatal blow that never came. He opened his eyes cautiously and saw the reason why the power blow never came.

'My luck just run out...'

Sloth stood between Scar and Roy.

-Meanwhile-

"What! Sightings of a homunculus in Ishbal!" Hughes' driving improved slightly as Falman was conscious once again. Falman groaned, "Y-Yes...I don't know the name though..."

Ed propped himself in the back seat, making room between Falman and Fuery. "My guess is that it's that bastard, Envy!"

"Could it really be him, big brother? I thought he wasn't around there anymore?" Al looked up at his brother.

"Well, he might be tied in Scar somehow, seeing as they both want to blow a hole in our skulls...but it's just not like them to even have their names mentioned together in the same sentence, let alone be together."

"Do you think they'll go after Roy?" Hughes' eyes worried shifted over to Ed, then the road then back again.

"They might...I have no clue." Ed shrugged hopelessly and sighed.

"S-Slow down a bit more, Hughes...please!" Havoc begged, feeling car-sick.

-Meanwhile-

Sloth turned to Roy, simply smiling.

"Get out of our fight, Douglass!" Roy glared at the secretary.

"You had no fight with Scar to begin with." Scar chuckled and slowly began to lose his form.

"Damn you!" Roy seethed and glared daggars at the skirt clad palm-tree.

"Too bad this is where you die." Envy grinned maliciously, advancing on Roy. "That's what 'you' think..." Roy snapped his fingers, only to be doused in water.

"What!" Roy stared increduosly at Sloth, afixed her body to normal again, still smiling mysteriously at Roy. "I knew it...you too..."

"Worthless when it rains, huh?" Envy grinned. Roy took off his gloves and threw them on the ground. Envy laughed at Roy's actions and continued advancing on the flame alchemist.

'Help me Hughes! I can't do this on my own!'

- - - - -

"Moshi mo kanashimi ga mune wo utsu toki wa  
Kimi no tsuyosa wo shinjite  
Sukitowatta te ni narou"  
_  
"If sorrow shoots you in the heart  
I'll believe in your strength  
And be your unseen shield"_

- - - - -

"I think there's a town up here!" Falman spoke. Fuery poked his head out of the vehicle to get a better look. "H-Hey!" Falman grabbed the younger boy and pulled him back inside just as a low tree limb had passed by.

"It's abandoned." Hughes spoke up. "I've been there before."

"You think Roy is there?" Ed kept his eyes on the ghost town.

"Good a chance as any. Only one way to find out!" Hughes drove until he reached the outskirts. There he saw the one thing that made him ill to his stomach.

"There!" Ed screamed. "It's Envy!" Ed stood wobbily and jumped out of the car just as soon as Hughes pulled over to a stop. The blonde-haired alchemist gritted his teeth and pointed at Envy. "You ready to die!"

Envy looked on at Ed amusingly. "Take your best shot you little klutz."

"WHAAT?" Ed was now fuming.

"Fullmetal pipsqueak." He grinned then dashed at Ed.

"Oh! Brother!" Al ran up with Hughes and the others.

"ROY!" Hughes screamed and run up to the unconscious man's side.

"Hughes! You take the Colonel back to headquarters! I'll take care of this prick!" Ed posed his battle stance, growling at the palm tree. Hughes nodded and picked up the younger man.

"W-What about us?" Fuery stammered.

Hughes grinned. "Men of the military are supposed to be brave, remember?" Both Falman and Fuery held his mouth agape at Hughes' words.

"And what about 'you'!" Havoc shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the handsome man.

"I am strictly in the Investigation Area." Hughes smirked. "Have fun boys!" Maes Hughes leaped into the car, setting Roy into the back seat. He waved and took off down the dusty road in which they came.

"Thanks for 'nothing' major!" Havoc groaned. Sloth turned to the Elric brothers and prepared to fight.

-Back at Headquarters hours later-

Roy let out a groan, raising his head.

"Stay still...you're wounded."

"...H-Hughes?..."

"I'm here." Hughes placed a sweet kiss on his temple.

Roy opened his eyes wearily. "...W-Where am I?..."

"...Headquarters..."

Roy let out a struggled moan. "E-Envy..." He let out a slight pant. "A-Ambush..."

"I know, don't talk anymore." He whispered. Roy slipped his eyes shut and fell into a small sleep. About that time Ed came to the door, knocking softly. "Major Hughes?"

"Yes?" Hughes turned his eyes to Ed, still caressing Roy lovingly.

"Envy he..." He growled with annoyance. "He got away...the others are resting."

"You'll follow him won't you?" Hughes smirked. Edward smirked back. "Don't you know it."

"Best of luck to you Edward Elric."

Edward turned his back and looked over it, giving a small wave. "Thanks, I'll need it. Give the colonel my regards."

"I'll do that."Maes gave the alchemist an approving smile and watched as he ran out the door. Maybe to get his brother. 'He's matured so much these past few months...' He was shooken from his thoughts when Roy stirred again.

"Hughes..." He groaned.

"I'm here Roy."

"I thought...I'd never see you again...I love you so much Hughes." He buried his face in the older man's chest, his face contorted into sadness. He softly whispered. "I lost you in the storm."

"As did I." Hughes whispered back. He tilted the handsome boy's chin up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you, my friend."

Roy smiled back softly and only once again buried his face in Hughes' soft chest. The handsome man tipped up his comrade's chin, kissing him deeply. Roy let out a moan. "Hughes..." He whispered. "Can we-" The older man silenced him. "Not now...you are wounded." Roy blushed and looked down in embarassment.

"But..." Hughes' deep voice broke through a minute long silence causing the young alchemist to look up. "I promise you. One day...we _will_ make love." He smiled and nuzzled his love sweetly. Roy smiled with delight and softly chuckled.

"I'll look forward to it...I'll hold you to your promises, Hughes."

"And I'll be there with an umbrella." Hughes laughed. Roy smiled amusingly at Maes' joke and pulled his head down for another sweet kiss.

"But for tonight...I want to savor this..." The alchemist whispered. The older man simply agreed.

- - - - -

"Ame ni kurareta kousaten no sumi de  
Kiseki no you ni deatta  
Itoshii mono no kasa ni narou"  
_  
"On a street corner in the rain  
Like a miracle of fate, we'll meet  
My love will be your umbrella"_

_Owari_

This was a little story I'd like to dedicate to my good friend Em. She better get an account here.XD Sorry for the wait my fans! ...I hear cricket chirps...have you abandoned me? I'm back and I'm going to finish my stories and make new ones! My writer's block has vanished and I'm getting new ideas!XD I'll see you guys in the future!

Hikari-Sora1


End file.
